


29.02.2020

by PrideSkull



Series: Craquaria age gap AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Bc we get this day only in 4 years, here some wet smut teaser, more will follow! lol
Relationships: Craquaria
Series: Craquaria age gap AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699678
Kudos: 9





	29.02.2020

**Author's Note:**

> Bc we get this day only in 4 years, here some wet smut teaser, more will follow! lol

Aquaria giggled, as Brianna led her to the bathroom, wild sloppy kisses covering her neck, hands wandering over the body, discovering every inch.

“Wait.” Brianna gasped, with one arm pressing Aquaria to the glass of the shower, with the free hand reaching for the faucet. Soon warm water spread all over the shower, quickly disappearing in the drain. “Take all this off.” Brianna demanded as she pointed to Aquas tight dress, getting undressed herself in the meantime. She just took a short moment to contemplate Aquaria before she dragged her inside and the warm water covered them both.

As Brianna stood in front of Aquaria, she took a close look to her delicate features, saw how the water of the shower vanished slowly the makeup, revealing her pure beauty underneath and it made her heart flutter. The girl of the water sign surely revealed her pure beauty under her element.

“You’re gorgeous…” She whispered, making Aqua smirk.

“I know.” She poked her tongue before dragging Brianna into a kiss again. 


End file.
